That Cute, Clumsy Girl
by wind scarlett
Summary: Lars couldn't help falling in love with that sunshine girl despite her love toward Jin Kazama. Would Lars get Xiao-chan's heart? Lars/Xiaoyu/Jin.
1. Here Come Prince Charming

**Note**: I was in the middle of writing _Princess Xiaoyu and her Prince_ when this idea came and disturbed my head. I am one of those sick people who is easily distracted with another idea, so please be kind with me, hahaha. This one has nothing to do with _Princess Xiaoyu_ even though the setting is high school AU-fic. Yeah, you will see the differences when you read this anyway. Moreover, I think that Xiaoyu and Lars somehow would make cute couples too.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Namco

* * *

><p><strong>That Cute, Clumsy Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 Here Come Prince Charming<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lars Alexandersson was hurriedly walking along the school corridor with bunch of Valentine chocolates in his hands when he saw a girl crying in a lonely, dark classroom. He couldn't see the girl's face, but he was quite sure that the chocolate box near that girl looked lovely, wrapped in red sparkling paper gift. _What a silly girl_, he thought. _Perhaps that girl couldn't give that present to her beloved one. _

He tried his best to ignore that girl, kept walking toward the exit. _That girl is crying alone… why is she crying? What she has in her mind?_ In the end, he failed ignoring her. He couldn't bear looking at desperate girl like that. His mother raised him with good values, teaching him to care and help others. Lars turned around and returned to that class. She was still there, all crying. He moved closer to the class door, asking her. "Are you okay?"

The fragile girl still cried, screaming, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lars was offended by that harsh remark. He smiled tensely. "Easy, I'm going… by the way, be careful. It's rather dark and dangerous for a girl staying in the class alone…"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lars signed. He was fully aware that girl was having love frustration. _Come on, chocolate box, tearful eyes, crying alone? _She was having love problem indeed. Therefore, Lars just moved away, secretly hoping that girl could find her happiness, somehow, somewhere.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Lars Alexandersson had just moved to Japan several months ago due to several conditions. He was a popular, nice person so he had no problems into adapting to his new circumstances. He would greet everyone first, asking their days and smiling in whatever situation. He would always give his help whenever the condition called.

"Lars, please give me some money, my grandma is dying in hospital, but I couldn't pay her bills."

"Next time ask government, you moron. Okay class, I need donation here, would you like to…"

In no time, Lars gathered enough money to pay the hospital bills. He nodded happily when his random friend hugged him, telling him how lucky he was to have Lars as his friend.

Lars also possessed that handsome look. His face swoon every girl's heart. His nice and warm smile always attracted those teenage girls, middle-aged women, and even elderly.

"Damn, I have no money left." Lars cursed his empty wallet. His mother usually sent him money by the end of month and that meant 15 days away. Lars was nothing but poor, broken down kid at that moment. Suddenly he got an idea. "Why, I never think that way."

With the help of his roommate, Lars managed to sell his half-naked photos and gained large sum of money. His fans bought his entire photos wholeheartedly.

"He looks like god fallen from the sky!"

"No, how dare your impudent mouth speaking about my lover like that!"

"He's mine!"

That's right guys, he successfully sold out his pictures. Moreover, his scores were always exceptionally awesome. Well, he had kind of twisted personality that couldn't allow himself to see under A grade in his papers.

"Blast you Swedish freak! You've got another A!" Bob told him, pressing his fat body over Lars. "Come on, tell me how you could achieve that score."

"Perhaps sleeping with the teacher?" Lars answered, chuckling. He was going to put that paper into his perfect A-grades-box, which his mother gave him when he was ten years old. _That would make 200 papers, great hit, Lars. _

"Fucking asshole, I'm no kidding, you rat! Next paper I got under 60 my mother will rip me alive."

"Spare those fat chicken wings. Eat your books, Bobbie."

"Gezeee, Lars!" Bob begged him with his not-so-cute puppy eyes. Robert Richard, so called Bob, was his best friend since Tougou left Mishima High School for taking care of his sick father. "You are my only hope!"

"Fine, fine…" Lars waved his hand. "I'll help."

In short, Lars was a very ideal boyfriend material. Yet, no girl could capture his heart.

"It's not too good, Lars. You can't keep helping Fat Bobbie," Miharu Haruno spoke. "Crap, I left my notebook in Xiaoyu's class. I think I should take it before Mr. Lei's class begins."

Lars raised his eyebrows when he unexpectedly saw a Chinese girl entered their class from the door, holding a notebook within her hand. Her smile radiated like sunshine. Her bright eyes gleamed before him. He could feel his chest beating so hard it felt like exploding in any minutes. That was funny. He could even imagine garden of roses behind her. Man, why he hadn't checked that one.

"How could you leave this one in my class?" Ling Xiaoyu protested. She slammed the book on Miharu's table. "Lili thinks I could get high scores because of you always backing me up!"

"I'm always backing you up, Xiao," Miharu gave an assuring smile. In second, her expression changed into a sly one. "Ah, just finished watching him today from that special place?"

Xiaoyu blushed. She was so speechless she looked very funny. She stuttered, "bell… bell rings. I have to go… yeah, ehm …see you after school!"

The pig-tailed girl hurriedly walked toward the door, and then disappeared. Lars was awed. He turned his head to Miharu, who was pulling out her math book from her bag. Her books were so disorganized she would hardly take which one which. Lars sighed deeply and heavily looking at that thing.

"She's your friend, huh?" Lars asked Miharu. "She's cute."

"She is. Don't waste your time, Lars. Her heart is stolen," Miharu mentioned the fact blatantly. She hated when some random boys asked her many things about her best friend Xiaoyu. Sadly, that happened many times.

"He's a lucky guy. Do I know him?" Lars opened his textbook carefully.

Miharu stared at Lars. Somehow, she felt that Lars was much better than that cold Kazama. The problem was, she didn't dare betraying Xiaoyu. No, she wouldn't do that, never.

"Come on, she wouldn't kill you by telling me her boyfriend's name."

"No, he's not her boyfriend."

"Bedmate?" Lars smirked, biting his lips. "What a waste."

"Jin Kazama."

Those two words worked better than any words might do. Everyone in Mishima High knew who Jin Kazama was. He was a cold, bitter sociopath who disliked talking with people. He was hard to talk with. He always stayed quiet in the class. Despite of his dark demeanor, his position as Mishima heir made everyone respected him. Ah, that beauty fell in love with Jin Kazama…

Wait a second. Jin Kazama had no girlfriend. Jin Kazama had no love interest too.

Jin Kazama… well, some rumors said he was somewhat gay with certain redhead Korean stalker. Some said he developed romantic feeling toward cold, sexy English teacher. He also heard that Jin person fell in love with his own huge-breasted cousin. Whichever the rumors, he couldn't care less. _Du är jätteljuvlig_, _you are cute. I will find out a way to reach your heart, cute girl._

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Ling Xiaoyu was watching Jin from the rooftop, again. She usually spent her lunchtime there, watching Jin from safe range. Jin always ate his lunch in the class, and he looked perfectly handsome from that angle. Sheesh, Jin was always adorable.

"Today he eats fried shrimps, rice, and those tuna sushi." Xiaoyu wrote in her Jin-eating-list book. She had collected five books so far. She knew Jin's favorite food. She knew how he hated onigiri. She knew everything about his eating habits. She giggled happily, "I hope one day I can cook you something, Jin."

Since the first time she laid her eyes on Jin Kazama in Mishima Mansion, she fell in love instantly with him. Jin was in his last year; meanwhile she had just entered the school. Therefore, they were separated in different building. Third year students were placed in North building, but first year students got West building. The only way to look at him was only climbing the rooftop and watching him afar. Pathetic, yes, but Xiaoyu didn't care.

"You are good stalker, cute girl," came deep voice from her back. The boy was tall and well shaped. He had sandy hair on his head, sweet looking smile, and those annoying eyes. He kept staring at her with those annoying dark eyes. "My name is Lars, Lars Alexandersson."

Xiaoyu refused to answer, but Lars stepped closer and held her hand. Xiaoyu sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to know you or give my name."

"You don't have to. Everyone knew who you are, Ling Xiaoyu. You are quite popular between boys, you know." Lars threw his smile. He turned his head around, observing that place. He noticed something that was quite interesting in that place. That's why she always spent time there, he acknowledged. "Oh, you are cleverer than your look. You obviously could see Jin Kazama from this place. He just finished his lunch, huh?"

"What do you want?"

"That's very nice of you asking me that. Actually, I want to make you my girlfriend."

Xiaoyu dropped her jaw. She was stunned, couldn't move a muscle as if thousand volts of electricity had rushed over her body. _What did he say?_

"What are you saying? You're crazy!" Xiaoyu stood, taking her lunch box with her. "I'm out of here!"

"Tomorrow, same place same time, okay?" Lars shouted cheerfully at her. He knew that girl would come. He just knew it.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

From that day, Lars followed Xiaoyu wherever she went. He showed in places she would appear. First, he visited her class. Xiaoyu was so angry and pushed him out, throwing him out the window, literally. Lars was there in the rooftop. He disturbed Xiaoyu and teased her about the Jin-eating-list book. He even showed up in the restaurant where she was working as part time waitress.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Xiaoyu burst out, yelling from the top of her lungs. She despised the way Lars showed his affections to her. That day he showed up in the restaurant again, 10 days in a row. Even some costumers addressed that freak blond-haired boy as her boyfriend. That was really bothersome. "Stay out of me, will you?"

Lars laughed. He enjoyed teasing her. "This is public place, Xiao-chan. I can go anytime I pleased. Ah, have I told you that you look cute with that yellow kimono?"

Lars personally called her Xiao-chan. Xiaoyu despised the name, but Lars kept calling her that way. Guess what? Lars was far too stubborn to be stopped.

"Come on, Xiao-chan…" Lars took her hand and pushed her into his arms. He was so strong. Xiaoyu tried her best to release herself from his embrace but she failed. He spoke softly to her, "how about going into Mishima Cinema this weekend?"

"Let me go, you freak…" Xiaoyu struggled to go. She didn't want her manager giving her that red notice because of insulting costumers. "Lars, let me go…"

"I won't release you if you didn't say yes."

"You… how could you…" Xiaoyu stared at him angrily. The other costumers laughed at them. They thought that was lovers fighting scene, so they let them be.

"Do you want to go or not? Otherwise, I'll stay here until you finish your shift and follow you all day. And the next day, the day after tomorrow…"

That idea made Xiaoyu scared. Of course, who liked the idea of having crazy stalker like Lars? Although she was another stalker—Jin's stalker for months—but still, being tailed by that crazy psycho was creepy thing. _Lars is so annoying. How if suddenly Jin came and found out about him? Oh, Jin would think that I had betrayed him… I knew we are not even in a relationship, but… oh my God… don't you ever think about that, Xiaoyu. Never think that way…_

"Xiao-chan…"

However, things seemed working against Xiaoyu. That night Jin Kazama appeared in the restaurant in his dark outfit. That restaurant was close from Mishima Dormitory, place where Jin lived since he had moved out from Mishima Mansion. The food was good and cooked with professional skill, especially since Chef Ganryu joined last year. The traditional Japanese decoration with bamboo ornaments was superb. Well, actually the main reason why Xiaoyu worked in that place was she knew Jin sometimes had his dinner there.

Xiaoyu was so surprised to see Jin. She quickly stomped Lars's foot. "Let me go!"

Lars released Xiaoyu, yelling as gentle as he could. Screaming to girls didn't fit his personalities. "What are you doing, Xiao-chan?"

Xiaoyu quickly stepped back, making sure Lars was away from her. Lars chuckled seeing her response. Then he realized the reason why Xiaoyu acted like brutal girl. He noted Jin entering the place. _Ah, that man is the reason why Xiao-chan is working here. Harder obstacles, better prize, Jin Kazama. You will see who the winner would be. _

Jin quietly sat near the windows, place where he usually sat every time he went there. Xiaoyu smiled when she saw Jin noted her, and she absolutely hated watching Lars moved and sat in Jin's table, greeted him. _What that freak will do to Jin?_

"Hi, think I know you," Lars spoke friendly. "My name is Lars, Lars Alexandersson."

Jin stared at Lars with his dark eyes. He had seen him many times lately, the popular nice guy. His classmates, especially the girls often talked about him, cute freshman in the school.

"Mind if I joined you?"

Jin's voice was cold and bitter when he finally spoke. "Find another place. I don't like sharing table."

"Funny, I think Xiao-chan works here because she wants to see you. Do you like her?" Lars asked without preamble, as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

Jin breathed a sigh of desperation. He rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't, can I have her?"

Lars could sense Jin reacted to his question. The young man in front of him didn't say anything. He didn't even looked at him. Yet he could felt Jin's hatred. That was sign of jealousy.

"Well…" Lars smiled. "If you refuse to answer…"

"What are you on?" Jin's tone was rather sarcastic and grim. He waved his hand, "I want the menu, please."

Xiaoyu came with the menu. Her face was so red when she handed it to Jin and Lars. "What would you like to order, sir?"

"Speak of the devil… can you give me green tea, Xiao-chan?" Lars smiled to her, saying, "give me this special sushi with salmon steak and lemon sauce."

"Yes, sir." Xiaoyu pouted her mouth, listing Lars' order. She gazed at Jin and asked nervously. "What's… uhm… what's your order?"

Jin put down the menu and stared at her. "My usual… with black coffee."

"Please wait 15 minutes," Xiaoyu said happily. Unexpectedly, she turned her body too fast, slipped near Jin's table.

"Auuch…"

That was quite a scene. Some costumers stopped their activities, looking for the waitress who had just fallen head over heels near the corner.

"Oh, my god…"

"Is she all right?"

Xiaoyu was so ashamed to stand up. Her face flushed red. "Ughh…"

Jin sighed and… much to everyone's surprise, Jin signed and helped Xiaoyu to stand up. His face was no longer cold as he lifted Xiaoyu to his side. He seemed like a different person. Jin muttered, "clumsy girl."

Xiaoyu's face turned redder than before. She whispered softly beside Jin's ear. "Thank you…"

"Huh…"

Lars watched them carefully. Actually, he intended to help Xiaoyu, but Jin rose first and completely blocked him. That was pathetic. He was the main hero in the story. He wouldn't let that Jin person took over his love interest. Xiaoyu hurriedly stood and nodded, bustling in the crowd to get Jin and Lars' menu. Lars had to do something good.

"Hmmm, so you have some interests in her, Kazama." Lars spoke blatantly. "It is funny to see how you react around her. I guess I hate taking your lover."

Jin raised his eyebrows arrogantly, "don't tell me you fell in love with her."

"She's completely cute."

The young man in front of him smirked. "All she has in her mind is me. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"How if I could make her my girlfriend?" Lars challenged him. _He couldn't easily give up halfway, could he? _

"Less than 30 days."

"You are welcome to try."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy reading this! <strong>

**All feedbacks would be gladly appreciated!**


	2. Jealousy of the Icy Prince

**Note**: Thanks for your nice feedbacks so far. Well, since I have many stories in development, your feedbacks determine which one to update. Please enjoy the second part. I shall update the rest of Tekken stories of mine but please give me some time~!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Namco

* * *

><p><strong>That Cute, Clumsy Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2 Jealousy of Ice Prince<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lars was always a strong-minded person. He enjoyed facing challenges and difficult circumstances with smile on his handsome face. The harder and stronger the prey, the more enjoyable it would be. However, that was what he had in mind before he knew Ling Xiaoyu. That girl was even rockier than diamond and tougher than the Himalayans. Moreover, she was head over heels for that sociopath Jin Kazama. Yet Lars Alexandersson never thought of giving up whatsoever. It was never his option.

"Welcome to try?" Lars smiled triumphantly. "As long as we are confessing now, Kazama, guess you have to know something about me. I have no intention of losing. Ah, and I always get what I want."

Jin stared at Lars before taking another deep breath. "You completely ruined my appetite tonight."

"Why not taking away the food with you?" Lars stated innocently. "The sooner you leave the better for me. I want to take Xiaoyu home, but she probably refused since you are here gawking her."

Jin almost laughed. He had never seen someone so direct and blatant like Lars. Yet the crazy blond-haired person was talking about taking Xiaoyu. Thinking someone dared to take what had belonged to him made his blood boiling with rage.

"Whatever."

Lars shrugged, staring at his companion's profile. "I start thinking that you always say something against your mind. Is telling the truth making you suffer?"

"Stop talking nonsense."

"You are completely jealous." Lars continued, ignoring strong killing aura around Jin. Jin was worth playing after all. "You are jealous because I keep hitting on Xiao-chan."

"Here are the drinks." Xiaoyu came with the hot cup of black coffee and big glass of green tea. She couldn't help blushing when she gazed at Jin. Looking at him from close range always created heart-warming sensations, which made her dizzy with happiness.

"Xiao-chan, I'm still waiting your answer about our date this weekend." Lars grinned widely, one hand stirred green tea glass while his eyes fixed on her.

Xiaoyu really wanted to hit Lars, but she tried not to. Jin was there, in front of her. She didn't want Jin catching her do barbaric things. "I don't have time…"

"The latest movie from your favorite stars, mostly reflecting how life feels so wonderful having one amazing stalker. Don't you like the very idea?"

Their eyes met in understanding. Xiaoyu swallowed hard. Damn, she had no choice. She couldn't imagine her life with Lars kept following her. Lars stalking her probably would drive her crazy.

"I don't… I don't have time to talk about this now. We'll discuss it later." Xiaoyu finally replied. She was going to flee when suddenly Lars caught her arm and drew her into his embrace, staring at her with seductive smile. They were so close to each other. Even she felt his breathing over her face. Xiaoyu blushed red. She hurriedly pushed him, half screamed. "What are you—?"

"You look so cute suddenly I felt the urge to kiss you." Lars said, taunting Jin who was gazing at them. Jin's expression was priceless. _Look, how far you keep acting that cold, Kazama._

"_Ge mig kyssar __från dina söta läppar_." Lars spoke passionately. "How about giving me kisses from your sweet lips?"

Xiaoyu decided to ignore Lars. "You are crazy."

"I'm crazy about you." Lars chuckled, realizing how stiff Xiaoyu had become in his arms. "Go on, bring us the food."

"You don't have to tell me about—"

_BRAKKK!_

Jin dropped some money on the table and hurriedly turned toward the front door. He just walked away without saying anything, but that was more than enough proof for Lars. That emo looking Jin Kazama obviously had crush with his sunshine girl.

Xiaoyu wanted to protest, but words stuck in her throat. She stood there, unable to say or do anything. It was rather heart-breaking moment for her, watching him walk away like that.

"I don't mind drinking his coffee."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Xiaoyu stood, watching Jin from the rooftop. She worried about Jin more than usual. Jin had skipped his dinner because Lars kept disturbing him, so she wished Jin ate nutritious food. Whom she was lying with? Jin always ate package bento. Package bento usually not too healthy and the one in Jin's hand look awful.

If only she could offer Jin her food, Xiaoyu sighed desperately. Xiaoyu always made her lunch by herself and she was very confident with the taste. Yet, she didn't have enough courage to ask Jin whether he wanted her to cook for him or not. That was too shameful. She didn't have much confidence, though.

Well, there were times when she imagined sharing lunch with Jin. She would feed him lovingly, asking Jin to open his mouth. Jin would attack her food eagerly, said that she would make good cook. He might even say that she would be good enough to be his wife.

_His wife, how wonderful it sounds… _Xiaoyu entered her fangirls mode. _If only Jin tried her food… he might be sure about… wait a minute… where is he going? _

Funny, Jin suddenly left his class. His food left untouched. Xiaoyu was sure that Jin had no other activities or test. Based on her Jin-activities-manual book, Jin would have his test in the next two days. Usually Jin skipped his lunch and spent more time in library. She might follow him and pretend to study in library too, like what she had been doing for months.

"Where's Jin?"

Lars stood behind her.

Xiaoyu felt her heart racing, blood drained suddenly from face. She was far too shocked for yelling or screaming. Having someone sneaking behind you was very dangerous thing, and what Lars was doing made her life spam shorter into half.

"This isn't funny! What are you doing behind me?" Xiaoyu managed to speak at last. "And would you please stop following me!"

"I didn't sneak, Xiao-chan. I called you few times, but you were absorbed by the amazing guy you kept on looking at with your goggles there." Lars explained. "Jin Kazama isn't worth for you, you know."

"What do you know about Jin?" Xiaoyu snapped furiously. How someone who just moved could knew about her love interest more than she did? That was totally ridiculous. "You knew nothing about him!"

"I knew something about Jin, Xiao-chan. I would love to tell you, but promise me a kiss, okay?"

Xiaoyu's cheeks burn with anger. Lars was too much, she thought angrily. She almost lost her patience. "Stop making fun of me, Lars."

Lars smirked. "Jin Kazama is fucking coward. He's just big loser without hope. I've never seen someone so pathetic like Kazama in my entire life."

"Stop saying something bad about—"

"He knew how much you care about him, but he keeps pretending he doesn't know anything. He plays with your feeling. What a big selfish bastard."

That was the last straw. That really did.

Xiaoyu slapped Lars face very hard, twice. When she wanted to slap him for the third time, Lars caught her hand, forcing her to face him. Xiaoyu struggled, trying to run away from Lars, but he didn't give her any chance. The more she struggled, the closer his grip.

"You can't face the truth, can you?"

"Let me go, you crazy bastard!"

"Jin Kazama likes you. He might adore you like you to him, but he chose to run." Lars said, gazing at Xiaoyu's teary eyes. "He chose to run from his feelings for you."

"I don't care!" Xiaoyu tried to escape, but Lars didn't let her. She glared at him, screaming. "Let me go!"

"You're blind. Can't you see that he—"

"You can say anything about Jin, but I will always love him! I always love him!"

Then he kissed her, so forcefully and brutal. Xiaoyu gasped when Lars kissed her, her eyes opened wide in rage and anger. She tried to turn her face away, but no avail. Lars forced her mouth open with his tongue, trying to slide it between her lips. Xiaoyu kicked him, stomped on his foot, and fought him with all her might, but Lars was much stronger than she had expected before.

The Swedish guy kept kissing her, molding to her lips like butter.

Xiaoyu hardly remembered when she stopped fighting in his arms. The sensations from his mouth were irresistible. She didn't realize that her hands slowly held his shoulders, her fingers moved in pleasure as Lars kissed her harder, asking her to reply his kiss. Automatically, she did.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Jin climbed to the rooftop, place where Xiaoyu often spied him. He knew exactly what she had been doing so far and he took pleasure from it. That day he couldn't stop thinking about Xiaoyu, and that Swedish asshole. He felt so jealous watching Lars hold his Xiaoyu last time. He hardly controlled himself not to rip Lars into pieces. Instead, he had left.

Xiaoyu couldn't be easily fooled by such playboy like Lars, Jin thought convincingly. He believed in Xiaoyu. He believed she would always love him, adore him. Jin noticed that was part of his ego that Xiaoyu would love him always.

Of course, Jin liked Xiaoyu.

She was always in his mind when he awoke in the morning, smiling like an angel in his memory. She was always there before he slept, laughing cheerfully. Perhaps Jin shouldn't keep watching the _Ultimate Xiaoyu Amazing Recorder_, the 120 duration video about which taken by Heihachi under his command last year. He also should stop watching _Xiaoyu in Sport Festival_ and _Xiaoyu in Public Bath House _after his meeting with Heihachi and other Mishima managers for relieving his stress. They made him hard to forget her.

Jin had his own reasons why he couldn't tell Xiaoyu how much he liked her, or loved her. He couldn't. He just couldn't. So far, he had done his very best to stay away from her and it hadn't been easy. It was hard as hell.

When Jin saw Lars and Xiaoyu were kissing on the rooftop, his heart felt like bursting with flame. Pain he had never felt before slowly tore his soul. Jin kept staring at those two, fist tightened as Lars' tongue moved into Xiaoyu's mouth, exploring the sweetness from her. Only devil knew what Jin had in mind when he backed away and left that place.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME, YOU BASTARD!"

Xiaoyu had come to her senses. She quickly withdrew from Lars. This time she didn't let her guard down and stayed in safe range. She stared at Lars, cursing him furiously. "How dare you kiss me! How dare you stole my first—first… I never want to see your face again in my whole life! Do you hear that? Never!"

"Well, I…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU!"

Lars was benumbed, as if he had half awoken from deep sleep. He let Xiaoyu walked away and ran fast toward the door. Fuck, he muttered. He couldn't believe he had done that far. Oh, fuck him for stealing her kiss. He had never intended to kiss his Xiao-chan that way. If the day had come, he would have kissed her gently with all his heart, telling her how much he adored her.

Lars cursed himself again.

Lars knew he couldn't treat Xiaoyu like bastard with no scruples. Well, Xiaoyu got her point there. He was bastard indeed. However, Xiaoyu's love confession for Jin made him mad with jealousy. He was so jealous he couldn't think right. He was so jealous he would do anything to make her his.

Yet, hearing Xiaoyu's soft purring when he kissed her, tasting her sweet lips and touching her had changed his mind. He knew he had so many chances to make her love him. Yes, he had so much time as long as Jin didn't change his mind and kept distance with Xiaoyu.

One month would be just fine.

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Miharu was surprised when she met Xiaoyu in the corridor. Xiaoyu's eyes were red and her lips were all swollen. She seemed spent the break time crying in the bathroom, which was true. That sight was quite rare, because Xiaoyu she knew was always cheerful in every ways.

"Did you eat something allergic? Your lips seem swollen." Miharu asked her innocently. "Your lips are as ugly as Eddy's."

Eddy Gordo was Brazilian student who had moved to their school since summer break. Some rumors said he worked for Mishima Corporation and worked for Jin Kazama as one of his bodyguards. Flash of Jin's face appeared in Xiaoyu's head, making her cry. The realization that Lars had stolen her first kiss was very frustrating for Xiaoyu. She always imagined that Jin would had been the one kissing her, not Lars.

"Ehhhh?" Miharu was surprised seeing Xiaoyu cried. She didn't know what to do. "Xiao, what's wrong with you?"

"Hiks… hiks… my lips… a damned wasp got me when I ate in the rooftop…" Xiaoyu lied, still crying. She couldn't able to tell the truth. She couldn't tell Miharu that Lars had just kissed her. "Fuck that wasp, hope it killed by sun, another predator, or whatever…"

Miharu gave a warm smile. "You idiot, next time be more careful."

"I knew it…" Xiaoyu wiped her tears. Her face was still pale and all sad when she followed Miharu. "I knew it, you moron."

"If you didn't tell me, I thought someone has just kissed you."

"Hey! Who dared kissing my girl?" handsome redhead came out from second floor windows. He always used that shortcut for running away in the middle of the lesson from the time he entered Mishima High School. His green eyes sparkled as he saw Xiaoyu. "I'm coming home, babe!"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Jin stared at an old photograph in his hands. Long time ago, he promised to get his revenge toward all of the people who had made his mother and him suffered. He promised to make everyone pay to him. He swore that he couldn't care less about anything, including love of his life.

Jin had sworn that he had no time for romance. There was no time for falling madly in love with anyone. There was no love for Ling Xiaoyu. Yet, he couldn't hold himself any longer. Jin knew he had made biggest mistake by letting Lars Alexandersson entering Xiaoyu's life. _No way, Lars fucking Alexandersson must pay for everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this piece!<strong>

**All feedbacks would be gladly appreciated!**


	3. Decision of the Cute Princess

**Note**: Okay, here is the third part of That Cute, Clumsy Girl. Thank you so much for your sweet appreciations, especially for those ones who gave me amazing feedbacks. Talking about Xiaojin pair, I have no the slightest idea. I am officially Xiaojin fans and I love making their stories. Still, I like seeing Xiao with Lars, hahaha. Hope you enjoy reading this as I do~!

**Disclaimer: **Namco

* * *

><p><strong>That Cute, Clumsy Girl<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 3 Decision of the Cute Princess<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

The bell rang twice when Xiaoyu finished packing the whole books, which started with alphabet C-H, inside the second floor of Mishima High School Library. She had voluntarily asked Mr. Lei whether she could help him or not with the current reconstruction within the books and Mr. Lei had agreed instantly toward her noble request. It was extremely rare to find good volunteer like Xiaoyu, he thought happily. Moreover, spending good time in the canteen with Miss. Julia might brighten his day.

"Have you finished struggling with those dusty stuffs?" came Miharu's light voice behind the gigantic shelf near the storage room. As expected from her best friend, Miharu accompanied Xiaoyu in that godforsaken part of library.

"As you can see, I've been arranging all books started from C." Xiaoyu replied flatly, placing some books to the top shelf. "I still need hours to finish all. Will you stop sitting on those books, Miharu?"

"I couldn't believe you asked Mr. Lei to be involved in this pathetic mess, Xiao." Miharu commented, slowly tapped her skirt, trying to clean the bottom part from dust. "Gosh, I guess I'm allergic to dust and these all books… achoo!"

"Actually you don't have to force yourself to come here with me. Besides, you've been sneezing…"

"Achoo!"

"Oh, that's awful! You'd better leave this place!"

Xiaoyu hurriedly pushed Miharu away from her. Her best friend had sneezed so many times that afternoon, and she didn't want Miharu to get serious problem with her allergy or whatsoever. Besides, all she needed was being alone for a while.

True, she needed to be alone.

"Are you sure you want me to leave you?" Miharu's red eyes stared at hers. Xiaoyu nodded, telling her that she would be fine. Besides, there was nothing to be afraid of. Miharu finally agreed to leave her. "Fine, then… see you tomorrow."

"Yes, see you too." Xiaoyu waved her hand and closed the door. Instead continuing her library task, the Chinese girl closed her eyes for a while and covered her face. God knew how stressful she was that day.

Since Lars kissed her—that happened less than 24 hours ago—Xiaoyu hardly focused on another thing, but him. The memory of Lars and his words always came into her head, torturing her. Even worse, she still remembered what their kisses felt like, the passionate sensations she had never experienced before. That was terrible. She was a traitor. She had betrayed her Jin.

Xiaoyu had vowed that she would only love Jin, and she would give her everything for him. She had saved her virginity lips for a long time, hoping Jin would… perhaps he would—who knows?—kiss her. Yet, Lars had stolen her first kiss.

"Oh… if only I could turn time…" Xiaoyu signed desperately. "Stupid me, I shouldn't let my guard down! Why should he!"

"What should he what?" Hwoarang entered the door, looking so dashingly charming in his uniform. He narrowed his eyes as he laid his eyes on Xiaoyu. "You seem very busy, babe."

"Stop babe-ing me, Hwo." Xiaoyu pouted her mouth. "What are you doing here?"

"Fuck you, Xiao. I've been looking for you whole afternoon and all I get is this sullen reaction?" he stopped talking and stared into her eyes. His eyes were deep and mesmerizing.

"Sorry…" Xiaoyu answered, avoiding his eyes. "I don't feel like meeting anyone today and…"

"I miss you like crazy, babe. And I knew you've been thinking of me just the same."

"Will you cut that nonsense?" Xiaoyu blushed red as Hwoarang told her how he missed her. He had just returned from Korea for some family business. Some said that his mother had been sick, and some said his teacher had given him special training there. Truthfully, she had no ideas. "Why don't you go and see Jin? I believe you miss him more than me."

"Like I'm fucking gay or what," Hwoarang released a cheerful laugh. "Talking about Kazama, I haven't seen you spending time in the rooftop again with your binoculars. Finally manage to forget him?"

"Oh, shut up!" Xiaoyu gave a small punch on his shoulder. "You're so annoying!"

"Mind taking a little tour with me tonight, babe?" Hwoarang continued, wrapped Xiaoyu's waist with his strong arms. Xiaoyu pushed him away, but he didn't release her. There was no use of resisting him, Xiaoyu told herself.

"I never take no as an answer."

Xiaoyu couldn't help smiling. "You won."

"I knew it." Hwoarang smiled wider than she did, then he backed few steps, releasing her. "Well, I have no reason to disturb your romance with books here. I'll pick you up later."

Xiaoyu nodded. Sometimes Hwoarang asked her to go out together, but she wasn't sure those could be counted as date or else. They only spent time talking, discussing, and fighting, literally. They spent most wonderful time. Hwo was such a good friend.

"Do something with your lips. They look awful."

Fine, Hwoarang was such a good friend with annoying remarks. Yet, he made her feel much better. He really did. Smiling broadly, Xiaoyu continued with her current task. Reading was one of her hobbies, and taking care of them could be very entertaining. She developed some interests in machine and rides, and probably she would pick engineering as her major in university.

Xiaoyu didn't notice that there was someone else behind her, watching her closely as she placing the books on the shelf. Some of them were too heavy, and she almost lost her balance when she tried to put one on the top of the big shelf.

"Watch out!"

Fortunately, such strong hands supported her, catching her on time. She was saved, Xiaoyu thought happily. She was so damned lucky. Yet, as she saw her savior, she felt like falling down was much better option. Her face was red when she talked to him.

"Are you okay?"

"Get out!" Xiaoyu stormed angrily. "Leave me alone!"

Lars Alexandersson smirked, "I believe you should thank me instead yelling like mad woman. You know, you're quite popular, seeing that redhead run all over the place looking for you."

"I said leave me alone!"

"How long has he known you?"

His voice was full of jealousy when he spoke. Xiaoyu hardly believed Lars' reaction. Why should he care so much about boys around her? Besides, who was he to question her friends?

"I don't care whatever you say. Please, stay away of me." Xiaoyu's voice was trembled, half-angry, and half-nervous. She backed, avoiding him. "Please leave me alone."

"Xiao-chan, I want to…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I can't… I've fallen in love with you." Lars said in pitiful tone, almost whispered. Xiaoyu didn't say nor do anything. Then, he walked through the door, closing it. Lars huffed deeply. _I've fallen in love with you… _

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Lars stared at his papers blankly. He sighed, thinking about his problems. He had never felt that way, so miserable just because one single girl. Yeah, Ling Xiaoyu wasn't just a girl, she was so intriguing and so cute. Lars had faced so many girls in his wonderful life. They were all pretty and smart, but they lacked something, something like true love spirit.

He had seen it the first time they met. He remembered that all right, the time when his heart stopped beating when he saw her. Smile appeared on his handsome face. Of course, who would easily give up just because that accidental, forceful kiss?

He would steal her heart even before she realized it. There was something in his blood—something that made him persistence to keep fighting with every obstacle he faced—the will of winning. Perhaps it was coming from his father side, even though her mother had never talked about that.

Speaking about his father, Lars acknowledged that his mother had sent him to Japan for that reason. His father had to be Japanese or so. He had found some clues back then, in their big mansion in Sweden. _Ah, why bother thinking about father? How to make Xiaoyu think I am not what she thinks about me? _

"Perfect scores again?" Bob checked out papers in Lars' hands. "You're lucky bastard!"

Lars gave no response. He was far to concern about his next plan in conquering Xiaoyu's heart. _Damn, she hates me more than anything does right now. _

"Hey, why you keep silence?"

"It has nothing to do with you. You'll never understand it." Lars replied nonchalantly. He slowly put his perfect A scores inside his box. "There are several circumstances where you can't involve yourself with."

"You're falling in love, aren't you?" Bob laughed, and then he pointed Lars' swollen lips. "What a wild kiss you had. She bit you there?"

Lars almost choked to death when Bob said so. His face was so red, burning, and flaming like fire. He hardly said anything. _Why on earth Bob could guess so perfectly?_

"You face revealed everything, my friend." Bob continued, mimicking professional fortuneteller on TV. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Well actually…" Lars placed his face between his hands. Hopefully, Bobbie was the right person to talk with even thought he wasn't quite sure. "She's not my girl and she's in love with someone else."

"Have you made love with her?"

"Huh?" Lars dropped his jaw on the floor. "Did you miss something, Bobbie?"

"Have you prepared condoms or what? If you don't have one, I have cherry flavor for you. Actually, blackcurrant tastes a lot better. For beginners, enjoyable position means pleasure. Woman on top is the best, but for man with your size, risky enough, Lars. "

"Two words, Bob. Fuck off." Lars had never looked as irritated as he was right now. He closed his eyes for a moment. Talking with that crazy birdbrain was useless. He spent his time for big nothing.

_Everything would be all right, Lars. Everything would be all right._

Miharu entered the classroom with Shin Kamiya followed behind her. Lars raised his brows when he saw two of them. Shin Kamiya was Miharu's boyfriend. He was also Jin's classmate. Having raven hair, sharp eyes, and nice personality, Shin was one of popular students in Mishima High.

"Oh, Shin... I'm so confused…"

"I understand that very well, honey." Shin answered, giving his calm smile. "But, it's not your fault anyway."

Lars intentionally walked pass two of them, then stopped nearby, sitting next to Dragunov. Dragunov was his classmate. He was quite mysterious, that Russian. He almost never spoke with anyone, even teachers and always sat alone until that day.

"Hey, nice day, huh?" Lars forced a smile. Dragunov stared at him. His eyes were cold like ice in Arctic. They were damned freezing. Lars bit his lips in despair.

"Xiaoyu keeps spending time in library these days." Miharu explained. "It's completely awkward. She is like… she hides something from me, I knew it. You know, the best thing is she's with Hwoarang right now, and she stops seeing Kazama."

_That redhead bastard, he dares teasing Xiao-chan while I'm gone? _Lars clenched his fists furiously. Dragunov was still looking at him with uncertain kind of emotion. Lars hummed a bit and finally asked him again. "Say, do you like playing game?"

Dragunov didn't say anything, like usual. Lars rolled his eyes dreadfully. That was rather bothersome. Hell, he had no choice, right?

"You said you hate Hwoarang, what's with that sudden heart changing?"

"No, I still hate him. I always think that he's rotten bastard, always calling me little fucker wherever I am… stop laughing, Shin… God, you're asshole!" Miharu laughed when Shin teased her. "Still, he's much better than Kazama. I wish Xiao could find better man with sweet personality, who cares her with all his heart…"

Lars smiled, moved to his seat, waving Dragunov goodbye.

"Too bad, I like playing games."

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Xiaoyu had packed all of the books in the right place for the whole three days in a row and she was very proud with her works. It was lonely and gloomy for cheerful girl like her spending time in library, but well, it was the best choice. She had cleaned all of her thoughts from Lars, finally.

The cute girl pouted her mouth, realized she had been avoiding Jin just the same. She really missed him, the sight of his perfect straight hair and cold face she adored so much. Oh, how awful… she had missed writing in Jin-eating-list book for three days!

Perhaps Jin had eaten another stupid less nutritious bento, or yakisoba. Maybe Jin had ordered another menu? Xiaoyu shrugged her shoulders, decided that she would never ever miss Jin's eating time anymore.

"Jin Kazama, what are you eating… what are you thinking? What are you…"

Xiaoyu stopped singing. She hardly believed her eyes. It was clearly impossible. It was dream. She was dreaming. Yes, she had to be dreaming. Jin couldn't be standing in front of her, right?

Jin Kazama gazed at Xiaoyu with his deep, black eyes. Then, he slowly smiled, a cute one, making Xiaoyu's heart filled with unexpected happiness. That was so unbelievable to see Jin Kazama personally came to the second floor of dusty library.

"You just sang… a song of me?" Jin said. "What kind of song was that?"

"Uhmm, that's was stupid song! A very stupid one! You shouldn't… you shouldn't hear it! It will only poison your ears, making you sick, vomit or whatsoever!"

"I like it, your stupid song."

"Ehhh?"

Xiaoyu was so nervous she thought she would collapse anytime. What just he said to her? Did he say he liked her song, the song she created just for him? Wait, he mentioned that song was stupid? Did he feel that I am stupid too…?

Jin stepped forward, coming to her. Xiaoyu had never been that nervous since she was appointed as class rep in her first year in Mishima High, but who wouldn't when a very handsome, charming young man she had been in love with coming straight to her?

"Uhmm, Jin…"

Xiaoyu looked tense when Jin was so close to her. She could smell his body, light and bold. His eyes were so much different with other boys. They could tore her soul, driving it madly. Xiaoyu was about to faint when Jin wrapped her body and drew her to him.

"You want to know what food I ate this afternoon?" Jin spoke so soft into Xiaoyu's ears. Xiaoyu instantly nodded without thinking. She saw Jin released another smile, and she smiled back at him.

Jin held Xiaoyu closer in his arms, lowered his head, and kissed her on the lips.

Jin's lips were so soft and sweet. The way he slowly sucked her lips, then kissed her deeper was so rough, as if he had never kissed anyone before. Still, the sweetness and delicacy feeling wrapped her like strawberry cupcake. In fact, that was the sweetest taste ever.

"Strawberry cupcake," he whispered, his lips still touching hers. Jin leaned closer, gently placing Xiaoyu on his lap as her knees grew weaker. "Julia's birthday, she forced everyone to eat her homemade cakes."

"Ohh…" Xiaoyu impulsively moved closer and replied his kisses. Her hands gripped him close, burying her fingers in his hair. Jin smiled naughtily, and kissed her again. Slowly they were sinking on the floor, kept touching each other with desire and unbearable lust. Jin's mouth was moving between her neck and face, kissing her passionately.

"I'm always fond of sweets…"

.

xxxxxxXXX0XXXxxxxxxx

.

Jin held Xiaoyu's hand tightly, taking her to the parking place. Xiaoyu still hardly believed what had happened between them. It was dreamlike, walking together with her ultimate love, Jin Kazama. Moreover, he had just kissed her. He kissed her so full of passion. This was so crazy, so surreal.

All of the students in Mishima High were as shocked as Xiaoyu, actually. They couldn't stop staring at those two when they walked together, the cold icy prince of Mishima and that annoying looking girl? Who was she anyway?

"I'll take you home." Jin spoke, giving her a helmet. Xiaoyu was still in shocking mode when she received that helmet, precisely fitted to her. He leaned his big motor to the ground, asking Xiaoyu to join him. "I'm taking you home from now on." He added with flat tone. "Or wherever you wanted to go, just call me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this third chapter!<br>**

**All feedbacks would be gladly appreciated!**


End file.
